Mine: Alexandra Wayne and Wally West Forever
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: A songfic about the ups and downs of Wally and Alexandra's relationship. Song Mine by Taylor Swift with the lyrics switched up a bit.


_You were in high school, working part time fighting villains_

_I left a crime town, never looked back_

_You are a flight risk, I'm afraid of spiders_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're training in the cave_

_The moment, Rachel can see it_

_Yes, yes_

_She can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there, in Olympus?_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of Batman's Athenian daughter_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

Wally and I are out in the park where we'd carved our names into a tree. He ruffles my hair playfully and says, "So we both saved the world, again, and once again we've found ourselves back where it all started."

I smile and say, "We always end up here when we get ready to start another chapter in our story. It's just part of who we are Wally."

When we get to our tree, he takes both of my hands into his and says, "You're right Al. About our story. I'm ready to start another chapter with you."

He gets down on one knee and pulls out a black velvet box, opening it to reveal a silver band, encrusted with 3 little green gems. "Alexandra Martha Wayne, I've loved you since the day we met. We've survived Tartarus together, literally, and we've saved the world together, also literally. Will you marry me?"

I smiled and started crying. "Yes, oh gods, Yes!"

_Flash forward and we're saving the world together_

_And there's a shelf of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my mother's mistakes_

_But we've got a base to rebuild_

_We've got nothing figured out_

_When life is hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there, in Olympus?_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of Batman's Athenian daughter_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember the Bat signal on Olympus?_

_You saw me feel at ease, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of Batman's Athenian daughter_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

I was angry with Wally because he was angry with me.

He'd seen me out with Superboy at the mall and assumed I was cheating on him, so I was yelling at the speedster about he could ever possibly even think that.

I ran outside the house as I saw my whole world possibly crashing down on me, until Wally sped out at speed that could only be possible if you were Kid Flash.

"I'm sorry Al. I was stupid to think you'd ever cheat on me, especially with Superboy. Can you forgive me?"

He looked earnest, so I kissed him on the lips as the rain poured down on us before I told him, "Of course."

He smiled and said, "Great. I don't what I'd do without my little Spitfire."

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am_

_As the whole world was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you, followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for a goodbye_

_Cause it's all I've ever known_

_But then you, took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting in Olympus, _

_"And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_"I fell in love with Batman's Athenian daughter_

_"She is the best thing, that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of Batman's Athenian daughter_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

I sit at home, alone.

Wally had given his life to save millions, and I'm alone now.

Sure, I have my dad, Dick, the team, and all of my friends and siblings at Camp Half-Blood, but it isn't the same.

It's been a year, and I'm angry with Impulse for taking up the mantle of Kid Flash, even though I know it's what Wally would've wanted.

I guess I'm not completely alone.

I have my son.

Yeah, mine and Wally's.

I'm the single mother of Johnathan Wallace Bruce Wayne-West, a beautiful black haired baby boy with Wally's bright green eyes.

He's barely 3 months old now.

I still help out the team, but only if it's an emergency.

I hear my communicator sound and I answer, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"What do you need Dick?"

"Geez, do you have any idea how creepy that is?"

"Probably as creepy as my dad's Batglare, now what do you need Dick?"

"We have a surprise waiting for you at the cave. Can you bring Johnny?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

I end the call and put a sweater with the Kid Flash emblem on my little boy.

I'd sewn it for Johnathan as soon as I found out he was going to be a boy.

I picked him up and went for the nearest Zeta-beam teleporter.

When we get into the cave, I'm greeted by a redheaded blur that kisses me.

Wally is alive.

"Hey Spitfire, I missed you."

I'm almost too stunned to move.

"Wally?" I manage to breath out.

"Yeah babe, I'm here." He assures me.

It's at that moment that he notices Johnny.

"Who is this handsome young fella?" He asks cheekily.

I laugh a little and say, "Your son. Say hello to Johnathan Wallace Bruce Wayne-West."

He smiles and says, "Mine? He's... wow. That all I can say."

We go home and I let Wally put Johnny to bed so that he can get some experience as a dad.

After almost an hour, Wally finally manages to put our baby boy to bed.

Wally might be rough around the edges, but he is without a doubt, the best thing to ever be mine.


End file.
